


A Snow Fox in the forest

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hiatus, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Multi, Nice Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Protective Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Madara Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a mission went wrong Tobirama is left with fox sealed in him. Whispers, Rage, and Fear are in his future but can he find happiness too? MadaTobi/TobiMada
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a pretty average mission Tobirama and an Uzmaik named Dai were guarding a village in there off time Dai was teaching him some sealing.

"Geez little cousin, your amazing at this!"

They weren't that closely related but he liked that Dai called him that, he was 8 but he would be 9 soon so he wasn't that little.

They were in the small village for a week and everything was going fine until night 5.

Dai had taken most of the night's watches and Tobirama was sleeping in his bed, he felt something big and dark approach quickly.

"DAI!"

Dai grabbed him and ran out of the small house they were in, the roof was hit and had fallen.

"Tobirama, start to get the civilians got of here I'll..."

"You can't beat that!"

"You can't do any better besides your sensor abilities will make this easier for you"

Dai kissed him on the forehead and smiled, Tobirama felt salty tears come his face.

As Tobirama started to get most of the Civalns out and up to the forest, he felt for Dai his Chakra was week but still alive.

When he found him in the courtyard of the mayor's house, he ran down a grabbed him.

Dai looked up at him and frowned,

"Tobirama stop come sit in front of me"

"Da-"

Dai pushed him the gut he fell down.

"Sorry about this little cousin but I have to protect Uzo"

"what?"

Dai bite his finger and started to paint a seal on him,

"Wh... Dai?"

He kissed him on the forehead the fashed through some hand signs that Tobirama did see.

"Reaper Death Seal"

After that, all Tobirama felt was the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

As his eyes opened he saw the blue sky with dark clouds floating around, he couldn't move he was in too much pain his Chakra system was burning and putting itself back together once it was ash.

There was a chilly breeze going, he tried to sense anyone but he couldn't feel anything it was overwhelming he had been able to feel that world.

After a haft an hour, a pure pain and anxiety he was able to move Tobirama sat up and saw Dai on the ground he wasn't bleeding.

He stretched one shakey hand out and felt his pulse there was not a bet, he put his hand above his mouth no air.

The sound of stone crumbling and looked around the town was destroyed, he used a haft standing wall to start to get a move on when a village gets destroyed raider followed.

As the stone-carved cuts in his small hands, he made his way to the hill. Once he reached the hill had dragged himself up once he was in he fell down agist a tree he felt his eyes close again, he didn't have the strength to fight it.

He opened his eyes the next second but not in the forset he was on river bank he heard a waterfall behind him he looked behind him and saw THE KYUBI?

"Tst" muttered the fox

"What?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The fox didn't answer, what is going on? He remembered Dai saying something once about seals.

"Please don't tell me that..."

He walked up and looked at the seal on the fount of the cage.

"Shi-"

Tobirama started to pace back and forth, wait

"Kyubi can you talk?"

The Fox raised an eyebrow and said

"Yes"

"Well I was thinking since I think this is going to be permanent for me, I was wondering do you want to set any rules?"

"WHAT?!" The fox sounded confused

"You know like an agreement on-"

"I know what you mean but..."

"I can tell you are not a mindless besat contrary to popular belief"

"You have to ask for Chakra I don't give you"

"Wait I can do what?"

"The seal lets you power up your self with my Chakra"

"Wow, anything else?"

"Try not to get me sealed after you"

"Okay... What's your name?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean Kyubi can't be your real name?"

"Why would I tell you! Now leave!"

Tobirama felt himself get thrown back.

After the small white human left the Kyubi had some hope just a bit"


	3. Chapter 3

When Hashirama heard that the Kyubi had attacked the village that his brother was protecting he almost fell apart into a crying and tree growing mess.

But he was able to tell himself that his brother was fine, he was a sensor and he was fast he would be fine.

"Father may I please go on the Mission to check on the town" he had asked his father a few minutes after he heard.

"... Yes"

The next day they were dashing throw the trees heading for the village, when they had found a Uzmaik's body among the rubble they had sent his cousin Toka and another Senju to tell the Uzumaki.

There was no sign of his little brother in the village, nothing he felt the overwhelming emotions of an anxiety attack coming on when he heard someone yell.

"Hey we found Tobirama and he's alive"

Hashirama felt like the weight of the sky was lifted off his body, he ran as fast as Tobirama the man has holding his brother.

He reached got and touched his face it was warmer than normal but that was fine his little brother was alive, he felt his easy breathing.

"LITTLE BROTHER YOUR ALIVE"

He looked down to see his red eyes opening up a small smile graced his chapped lips,

"Hi Hashi-Ni," Tobirama said weakly

It had been so long since his little brother had called him that.

"Someone get a medic"

As the medic ran up and started to check him over they said

"He just as some bad Chakra drain, a few days of rest will fix him right up Hashirama why don't you take him back home?"

"Yes don't worry I'll get him back safe and sound"

They nodded as Hashirama put his brother on his back and started to carry him through the forest.

When he got to the gates he saw his father,

"Is Tobirama alive?" he said in his mona town voice

"Yes just Chakra Drain"

"Take him to his room"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates, that's because I GOT A BETA SAY HI TO HER!

It had been a couple of days since Tobirama's mission went wrong and Hashirama hadn't left his bedside, except for food, training, and clan duties.

Hashirama had noticed something were different with his baby brother, he curled up more, his skin was much warmer and it seemed he had more Chakra which was weird.

He was going to get some food for his Little brother when he saw an Uzo Hawk in his father's study but he was on a mission right now so... Hashirama grabbed the letter and handed him some of Tobirama's food.

When he opened the letter he felt his heart fall out of his chest,

Dear, Senji Clan Head

After receiving the news that one of our own died we sent a team to get the Body.

After analyzing the body we found that he used the Dead Demon Seal and he may have sealed the Kyubi in your son.

In this letter, we included a seal that will let see if the Kyubi is in your son.

Please inform us if the test comes back positive.

Your ally, Uzo

The small piece of paper fell on the floor that would Tell him what happened to his little brother but what would his father do if he found out.

Okay, Hashirama clam down the seal might not even come back positive, as he started to make his way to his brother's room with a feeling of dread.

He opened the door and saw his little brother sleeping slowly he put the food on the table and slowly put the seal on his skin, it started to glow and a checkmark appeared.

He slowly made his way back to his father's study with his vague knowledge of sealing he was able to figure out the seal probably wouldn't glow at all if it was negative.

As he sat down at his father's dest he started to write a letter.

Dear, Uzo

The seal came back negative unfoutenitly, I would have like to use the Kyubi to destroy the Uchiha.

I'd ask we never speak of this again so no clan get any ideas.

Your strongest ally, Senju Butsuma

Hasirama put the ink down and gave it back to the hawk and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

(3 Years Later)

"You know we should just kill you father, Kit" The Kyubi-No-Kitsune muttered in his head

"Kyubi... I am in a clan meeting, later" Tobirama replied in his head, the meeting was on a smaller clan wanting to become there ally so far they all agreed they should help the little Haktakes.

As soon as the meeting ended Hashirama bolted out the door, and well Tobirama had some truly free time so why not ask his brother to train?

He walked out the door after him and he was going to the river, he followed him as they got closer he heard laughter.

There was an Uchiha boy playing with Hashirama,

"Kill the Uchiha," said Kyubi

"I don't get why you hate the Uchiha?"

"I haven't told you the story yet?, I'll tell you the story tonight"

Tobirama focused back on reality, the two of them were skipping rocks Tobirama got an evil smile on his face.

(Madara POV)

It had been a completely normal day with Hashirama when they were skipping stones it happened.

Madara thru the stone and it sunk instantly, Hashirama laughed.

"You Shut up! That was just a practice throw"

"Watch how it's done"

When Hashirama thru his stone it also sunk, that silly sad cloud appeared around his head.

They both tried to skip stones for another haft hour, they didn't get a single skip.

Hashirama was walking around in the river looking for what could be wrong, Madara followed him a few seconds later.

SPLASH, some water had just come up and splashed them in the face.

"Tobirama?"

"Got You," Said a voice he didn't know

"LITTLE BROTHER!?" yelled Hashirama

Which one is adopted? Those eyes, Do you think father can get me a marriage with Red eyes?

Hashirama and red eyes had been talking this whole time, while Red eyes had been talking Hashirama was yelling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mess of chapters before this, I'm bringing this over from Fan.Net.  
> I've fixed it now.

Hashirama was not scared of his little brother but wondered if his little brother knew that the fox was sealed in him or if the fox talked to him.

He heard Madara say "Hey, Hashirama who's this?".

He turned around and Madara's face was a bit pink, maybe he hit his head on the ground?

"Oh Madara remembers how I told you that I had one brother left well this is Tobirama," He said gesturing to his little brother.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tobirama!"

"It's nice to meet you to Madara"

"So do you want to skip stones with us?"

"Sure"

Madara could see that Hashirama was more worried than normal, which was weird because he seemed a lot more down to earth then the both of them.

Tobirama was pretty good at skipping stones and they spent the rest of the day just skipping stones.

After a while, Tobirama told Hashirama that they have to go and Hashirama waves good by while Tobirama just gave a noncommital "See you later".

When Madara got home Izuna had started to laugh at him.

"Oh, Brother did you finally meet a Lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter but a longer note so let's get started this will just be little things that I didn't put in the story.
> 
> -Hashirama is kinda sacred of Tobirama because he doesn't understand seals and doesn't really know what Tobirama is going through.
> 
> -No one other then Hashirama and Tobirama know about the Kyubi.
> 
> \- The Kyubi likes Tobirama because he treats him well
> 
> -Tobirama hasn't used the Kyubi's Chakra yet but it's gotten close.
> 
> \- This is kinda in an AU where no one knows about the Six paths.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple of days since Tobirama had met Madara and right now Tobirama was running through a forest.

"Kyubi how much longer until we get there?"

"Soon, you just have to get through to this clearing"

As brock through the tree line, he saw a small mountain with some ruins of a village.

"Is that the place?"

"Yep the mountain is hallowed and I was created inside of it"

They start at the Sages' house, Tobirama didn't know why but he felt a rush of nautical for a home he had never known.

As he starts to run up the path to the village, he realized the nautical was from the Kyubi.

The village was beautiful, crumbling white columns and interesting carvings on the walls.

As he starts to walk towards Sage's house, he wondered why this place was abandoned.

He felt warmth spread through this body.

"Kyubi?"

"Kurama"

"Pardon?"

"Kurama, when I was first sealed in you, you asked me my name, it's Kurama"

"Kurama how long did you live here?"

"A couple of years, maybe ten?"

They moved in silence for a while before Kurama started

"When I was a Kit I would take a Human form and with my siblings would pull pranks on the village... When I was younger we would use Skoaku as a ball and try to source on the other's goal"

The day pasted with Kurama telling him stories of when he was a Kit, as he wondered the village.

"Kit... I don't know how to tell you this but... the seal is killing us"

"WHAT !?"

"The seal was meant to tye our souls together for a time before killing you to destroy me..."

Tobirama felt... he didn't know how he felt...

"Kit we have a couple of months to figure out how to survive this and you can't take the Seal off your self..."


	8. Chapter 8

Tobirama had no idea what the heck Kruama was thinking but right know he was trying to round up all the Tailed Beastes to heal him, god knows what the Kruama was planning he told his family he was going to a training trip.

"Are we seriously trying to collecting all of you in numerical order?"

Right now he had made a shadow clone that the Kyubi was posing, the clone had gained slit pupils in his eyes and red hair with some whisker marks on his checks.

He is were the small cloths as him with no crests on them and bland colors, also he had seen a couple of fox ears appear when he got angry, right now he was running ahead and in a childish voice was yelling

"SHUKAKU!?"

His body was of a threaten-year-old and he seemed younger like he felt like he could be a child again he seposed if you were an immoral Tailed Fox you can you age.

The ground starts to shake and what was Kyubi yelling?

A massive sandy raccoon rolled in,

"KRUAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT?!"

"SHUKAKU!? I FOUND I NICE HUMAN AND WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"YEAH HE AWESOME?!"

"WANT ME TO COPY YOUR FROM?"

"YEAH BUT PUT YOUR OWN SPIN ON IT"

What was Tobirama watching?

A boy wearing a Tan Kimono with a brown belt tying it together and some sage sandles, he tan skin with some purple marks on his shoulders and legs, his eyes were gold with some strange star-like designs in them they had some hints of blues in them, his hair was the color of sand and was curly.

"So this is your new friend Kurama?"

"Yep see were kinda dying"

"You mean he's dying?"

"No"

After telling Shukaku the story of how he got sealed, he said.

"Well... I think we will need all of us for that and I have been being chased for the past few months so, I'm in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, school has just started for me and my Beta so updates will be less often.


	9. Chapter 9

Tobirama has concluded that Shukaku was partly insane he seemed to do things just for the giggles and Kurama was enabling him.

During the walk to lightning, Kurama had done so work and bought himself a red Kimono with a darker red belt with the same sage shoes as Shukau.

Kurama had gifted him a light blue Kimono with places to hide weapons and a dark blue belt and a clock that was the darkest and Sage sandles with blue stripes.

Shuka had told him he should take off and Tobirama quoted "That weird headband thing" because it had his clan crest, which was a valid but now his hair was falling in his face.

"Here we are Matatabi's den"

"Should I go and hide?'

"probably!" said Shukau

"Brothers?"

"Hi, Matat!" said Shukau and Kurama at the same time

"What are you two wearing?"

"Kurama made a frined~" Said Shukau in a mocking tone

Matatabi gasped

"Where are they?"

"Matat," said Kurama but he was ignored

Shukau pointed to where Tobirama was hiding while saying

"It's a he and he one of Asura's!"

"MATATA!"

Shukau and Matatbi looked at Kurama and asked

"What?"

"Well you see my Kit over there is dying along with me and we need your help!"

After they explained how they ended up like this, Matatbi looked at Shukau then at Kurama and then at Tobiram.

"Okay I'm in, I'll take a form like the ones you choose"

When she was done she was wearing a Kimono like there is a dark blue then Tobirama's and the tye around her middle was tied in a bow, her blue hair was in two buns at the top of her head, sage sandles, she had marking kinda like Shukaus's and her eyes were the same mismatched par as they were before.

"Next up Isobu!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr, here it is https  
> ://www.tumblr.com/blog/weepingqueenpost  
> Nothing cool there, but like you can check it out and see want I like!


End file.
